1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic electronic components and methods for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component having terminal electrodes to be connected to a mother board, and even more specifically, the present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component having terminal electrodes disposed with a high density and being able to improve a bonding strength between the terminal electrodes and a ceramic member and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many techniques to improve a bonding strength between a ceramic member and a terminal electrode. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-158194, a technique has been disclosed in which a plurality of dummy via holes is formed for a land (terminal electrode) so as to improve a bonding strength between the land and a ceramic substrate. In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-225897, a technique has been disclosed in which by forming a pad (terminal electrode) at a position different from that of a via hole conductor, peeling of the pad caused by protrusion of the via hole conductor is suppressed to improve a bonding strength between the pad and a ceramic substrate.
However, according to the technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-158194, although one end of the dummy via hole is connected to the corresponding land, the other end is not connected to anything, and hence the dummy via hole is not sufficient to improve the bonding strength. In addition, according to the technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-225897, since the positions of the pads are limited, the terminal electrodes cannot be disposed with a high density. In recent years, as ceramic electronic components mounted on mobile terminals have been developed in terms of an increase in the number of functions and an improvement in the performance, the terminal electrodes are increasingly required to be disposed with a higher density, and in addition, an improvement in mechanical strength, in particular, drop resistance strength, also tends to be increasingly required. However, in spite of the trend as described above, the improvement in bonding strength between the terminal electrode and the ceramic member by the techniques disclosed in the above-identified prior art references has been limited.